A Stormy Night
by Beans Da Pony
Summary: A romance between Beans and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's house is a mess, so Fluttershy offers to host her party for her. All goes well until a storm interrupts the party, and all the guests try to get home without getting wet. Fluttershy kindly offers shelter, and Beans Lightsoil ends up waiting out the storm at her house. Rated T just in case.
1. A Change in Plans

Pinkie Pie was throwing another party. Of course she was, she was a "Super Duper Party Pony," after all. She was on a streak, having thrown five other parties earlier that week, and still going strong. Unfortunately, her house was so cluttered from the remains of all the previous parties that she could hardly even get through the door, let alone have another party. But the invitations had already been sent, and the guests would arrive in only a few short hours, which was certainly not enough time to clean the house. But Pinkie was keeping her cool, staying calm, breathing deeply, remaining-

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" she yelled at nopony in particular. Actually the only living thing there was Gummy, and he was preoccupied doing nothing. Pinkie paced nervously in front of her debris-filled house. She had gone straight from Calm, Controlled Pinkie to All-Out Panic Pinkie. She grabbed Gummy and stared into his vacant eyes.

"Gummy, we have a problem! We can't throw tonight's party here, with all the junk in my house! I'm on a streak! I can't cancel the party! Everypony will get here and then hate me for wasting their time, not to mention blowing my streak!"

Gummy looked blankly at her before jumping to the ground and waddling to the front door.

Pinkie watched him. "Well, you're right, Gummy. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try cleaning the house."

She walked up to the door and opened it. An enormous pile of decorations, leftover treats, and other garbage tumbled out, and almost buried Pinkie, but she stepped aside. She looked at the pile and sighed. Picking up a stray cupcake, she shoved it in her mouth, chewing disappointedly.

"Well, that's not gonna work," she told Gummy. She moped over and sat next to the toothless alligator. "It looks like our only option is to cancel the party…"

* * *

Fluttershy was walking back from a most successful grocery-shopping trip. She cheerily strolled along the road, enjoying the nice day and the birds flying from tree to tree. Walking by Pinkie's house, she was surprised to see the almost-always-happy-and-cheerful pony slumped on the front steps, on the brink of tears. Being the kind-hearted pony she was, Fluttershy walked over to consult her friend.

* * *

"Hi."

Pinkie looked up. Fluttershy was standing over her, a concerned look on her face.

"Hi Fluttershy," she said gloomily.

"Is something wrong?" asked the yellow pegasus.

Pinkie gathered herself and related the dilemma to her. When she was finished, Fluttershy looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh, Pinkie, that's terrible! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can clean my whole house in two hours, or build me another one, or-" she stopped, and looked at Fluttershy.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I hate to ask this…"

"What is it?"

"Well, do you think I could maybe use _**your**_ house for the party?"

"Oh, Pinkie. Of course you can!"

Pinkie perked up immediately. "Really?"

"Sure! Anything to help a friend!"

Now Pinkie was positively radiating with smiles. She threw a hug around the pegasus. "Oh, Fluttershy, thank you soooooooo much!"

"No problem. Let's go get ready!"

"Okay! Let me get my party supplies!" Pinkie exclaimed, then squeezed through the door into her house.

Fluttershy watched her go and smiled, rolling her eyes. Well, it looked like it was going to be an interesting night!

**All characters mentioned in the story are owned by Hasbro with the exception of Beans and Thunder Twister.**


	2. A Party And A Storm

It was 8:00 PM. Time for the party. Pinkie had transferred all of her party supplies to Fluttershy's house in a overflowing wheelbarrow, and contacted all the guests about the change in plans. Now everything was ready. The guests would begin arriving any minute. Pinkie was just setting out the last drinks on Fluttershy's table.

"I'm so super duper EXCITED!" she squealed. Fluttershy looked at her and smiled. She was happy for her friend.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Pinkie practically flew to the door, bursting to know who the first guest was. Fluttershy followed behind. Opening the door, Pinkie welcomed the gray pegasus that stood outside. Derpy stepped happily inside and put the cake she had brought on the table.

"Thanks for the invitation, Pinkie," she said. "I really-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Pinkie opened the door again, and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle came in. No sooner had they sat down on the sofa than Pinkie heard another knock on the door. And so, guests arrived very quickly, and the party began.

* * *

who the first guest was. Fluttershy followed behind. Opening the door, Pinkie welcomed the gray pegasus that stood outside. Derpy stepped happily inside and put the cake she had brought on the table.

"Thanks for the invitation, Pinkie," she said. "I really-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Pinkie opened the door again, and Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle came in. No sooner had they sat down on the sofa than Pinkie heard another knock on the door. And so, guests arrived very quickly, and the party began.

* * *

Beans Lightsoil had been to quite a few of Pinkie's parties, and was more than ready to attend another one. So, when he got the invitation in the mail, he was very excited. At 8:27, he knocked on Fluttershy's door. He was almost thrown backward as the tidal wave of music, played by DJ-PON3, crashed down on him when Pinkie opened the door. Barely recovering from the blow, he was grabbed by the pink party pony and pulled into the loud, flashing chaos, as the door slammed behind him.

As he made his way through the crowd, Beans saw lots of familiar faces. There was Soarin, stuffing a large piece of cake in his mouth, Rarity, yelling at ponies when they very nearly spilled drinks on her exaggerated dress, Octavia, trying to persuade DJ-PON3 to play something classical instead of the blasting dubstep. Spotting Thunder Twister over by the table, Beans made his way over to him.

"ENJOYING THE PARTY?!" Beans yelled over the noise.

Thunder looked up from his drink and noticed the pale green pegasus, waving to him. He set down his drink and weaved his way over to where Beans was standing.

"HEY, BEANS! HOW'S IT GOING?!"

"BESIDES THE FACT THAT WE'RE AT A PARTY, I'M DOING PRETTY GOOD! HOW ABOUT YOU?!"

"I'M GREAT! HEY, YOU KNOW THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A STORM TONIGHT?!"

"REALLY?!"

"YEAH, I JUST HEARD FROM THE WEATHER PONIES! THE PARTY MIGHT HAVE TO BE CUT SHORT!"

"OH, WELL I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO ENJOY IT NOW, THEN!" The two pegasi laughed and helped themselves to the refreshments.

* * *

The party wore on for a few more hours, when suddenly, around 10:30, a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and crash of thunder reached the ears of the ponies inside Fluttershy's house. The music stopped. Everypony listened. Another flash, followed by a thundering boom. Ponies moaned sadly and began to thank Pinkie and Fluttershy before making their way home. Nopony wanted to be caught in the rain.

Finally, it was just Pinkie and Fluttershy, along with Vinyl Scratch, who was packing up, a few young foals who would spend the night, and some other ponies who were helping to clean up. Beans swept the last of the streamers into a garbage can as the other volunteers headed for the door.

Then the rain came. Big drops splattered onto the windows and roof of the small house. Most of the ponies decided to make a run for it, and flew out the door. Beans, Soarin, and Lyra were just about to run after them, when Fluttershy stopped them.

"I know the others left before I could say anything," she explained. "But if any of you want to stay here for the night and avoid the storm, you could go home in the morning. And don't think it would be taking advantage of my hospitality, I do everything I can for my friends. Besides, Vinyl can't let her equipment get wet, and I have plenty of spare beds."

Lyra and Soarin accepted the offer gratefully. Beans still didn't want to be intrusive. But he did have a long way to his cottage, and he hadn't been looking forward to the trip.

"Are you sure it's okay with you?" he asked Fluttershy.

"Of course," she replied, smiling. "Anything for a friend."

That smile, thought Beans. He had never really noticed how beautiful Fluttershy's smile was. They had been good friends ever since Beans had come to Ponyville, and she was always just a kindhearted pony that cared for everything and everypony. They had had adventures together before, but even then, she had just been a travelling companion. But now, as he looked at her, her eyes shone like aquamarine, her fur was like melted butter. A crash of thunder suddenly popped him back into reality.

"Um, okay," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "There's a bedroom for you upstairs."

Beans lay on the bed in the small bedroom. It was a nice bed, not some dusty cot pulled out of a closet. He could hear the foals in the next room, muttering sleepily as they listened to the lullaby Fluttershy was singing. Beans smiled. That pony could probably calm an army of dragons with just her voice. He sighed. Yep, he was hopeless. He had known Fluttershy for so long now, but it took her just one night to steal his heart. Beans was in love.

**All characters mentioned in the story are owned by Hasbro with the exception of Beans and Thunder Twister.**


End file.
